1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an elevated occupant supporting stand used for hunting or the like which is convertible to a wheeled cart capable of multiple uses and purposes. When used as an elevated stand, a framework including a seat, footrest and retaining side rails and front rail are in supporting engagement with a vertical support member such as a tree trunk, pole or the like. A sectional ladder and stabilizer bar between a lower portion of the ladder and the support member enables an occupant to climb the ladder to gain access to the stand and enables an occupant to descend from the stand to ground surface. When used as a cart, an axle fixedly secured to the framework is provided with supporting wheels, and the framework and disassembled ladder sections form a structure for supporting various items to be moved to and from a site of use, such as a killed carcass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable elevated stands are well known for various uses including stands for use by hunters, photographers, observers of wild animals or for other observation purposes. Stands of this type usually include a structure for supporting the stand from a supporting member such as a tree trunk at an elevated position and includes a foldable or sectional ladder to provide occupant access to the stand. Also, stands of this type are usually of lightweight construction to enable easy handling and transport of the stand. It is also known to provide an elevated stand with a pair of wheels attached thereto to provide a cart capable of transporting game animals from a relatively inaccessible hunting area to a roadway, waiting vehicle or the like.
The following U.S. patents disclose various developments relating to elevated stands:
______________________________________ 3,282,375 5,253,732 5,368,127 4,134,474 5,279,390 5,433,291 4,552,246 5,282,520 5,492,198 4,552,247 5,295,556 5,566,780 5,105,908 5,314,042 5,590,738 5,242,030 5,363,941 5,791,436 ______________________________________
The above listed prior art patents, however, do not disclose various unique structural features and use capabilities of the present invention including the particular structure of the framework, pivotal safety railing, attachment structure to a vertical supporting member, sectional ladder, stabilizer bar and the structure for mounting wheels to convert the stand to a cart.